vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caster (Medea Lily)
Summary Caster is a Caster-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. She makes her debut in the Okeanos Singularity. Caster's True Name is Medea Lily, a younger iteration of Medea before she became known as the Witch of Betrayal. Summoned in her youth during her training with Hecate, she felt love for everything and was, as a result, loved by all. If not for the arrival of Jason, she would have led a happy life. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. 6-C with magecraft Name: Caster, Medea Lily Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Summoned at 14 years old Classification: Caster-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magecraft, Healing, Transmutation, Telepathy, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Summoning (Can summon an infinite amount of pancakes, and the ingredients that make them up), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-Rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Preparation, Servant Physiology, Resistance to BFR (Has enough luck rank to resist Gate of Skye) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Much like her adult self, Medea Lily is not physically inclined and only possesses E-Rank Strength. However, even the weakest Servants are ten times stronger than the strongest humans and can crush skulls in their fingertips like eggshells). Island level with magecraft (Fought against Asterios and single-handedly killed Demon God Hagenti. Knocked out Jeanne and Astolfo) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Despite her D-Rank Agility, she is able to keep up with Servants with A-Rank Agility like Jeanne and Atalanta) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are ten times stronger than the strongest humans) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Possesses E-Rank Endurance, making her far weaker than other Servants. However, normal humans would find harming her to be as difficult as bending a steel beam, even if she were the size of a small child). Island level with barriers (Created a barrier that defended against Phoebus Catastrophe, Hamesh Avanim, Eye of the Euryale, and multiple A-Rank attacks) Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Several kilometers with spells Standard Equipment: Her staff Intelligence: While very young and naive, Medea Lily is nonetheless a skilled mage. Instead of the destructive magecraft she will wield in the future, she currently specializes in all forms of healing spells, sustaining her allies in battle regardless of the wounds they receive, with Pain Breaker being so effective that it is mistaken for time reversal. She is also excellent in destabilizing conflicts, stopping a battle between Gilgamesh and Iskandar with nothing more than kind words and offerings. However, she possesses a deep-seated mistrust towards everyone as a result of her experiences later in life. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. While she is capable of direct combat, she primarily focuses on support and possesses little offensive magic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Pain Breaker: All Wounds Must Be Repaired: A counterpart to her adult self's Rule Breaker, representing Medea Lily's love as opposed to the legend of her betrayal. When used, this Anti-Thaumaturgy Noble Phantasm brings any injuries or curses inflicted by magic to zero, an effect flawless enough to make it appear as though she is reversing time, done by calculating the proper figure from before the disfigurements. Class Skills Item Construction: A skill which measures one's ability to manufacture magical items. Medea Lily possesses a B-Rank in this skill, primarily using it to create liquid medicine and similar objects. Territory Creation: A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a Magus. At B-Rank, and due to her disposition as a healer, Medea Lily is able to create a hospital. Personal Skills High-Speed Divine Words: The ability to speak magic incantations at an accelerated speed. By using a language from the Age of Gods, Medea Lily is able to perform High Thaumaturgy spells with the speed of a Single-Action spell. Poison Resistance: As an exceptionally talented healing mage, Medea Lily is immune to all sorts of poisons. Additionally, if she is healing someone of poison, she is also able to restore their physical strength. Romance of the Sea Foam: A skill representing Medea Lily's love for Jason. While Jason made empty promises and lied to her repeatedly, she truly loved him before it reached a breaking point. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Fate Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Humans Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Spirits Category:Soul Users Category:Summons Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Preparation Users Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Acrobats